Jonathan Sheffer
Jonathan Scheffer (born in New York City, NY) is and American music composer and conductor who is one of the most innovative of American conductors, known especially for his performances of new and neglected older works. Biography Early life He attended Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts, studying composition. His teachers included Leonard Bernstein, Jay Gottlieb, and Leon Kirchner. He also produced theatrical and vocal works, including the traditional annual Hasty Pudding Show. After graduation he continued his studies at the Juilliard School in New York while working as a rehearsal pianist and coach for Broadway productions. His composition and counterpoint teachers were Michael Czajkowski and Renée Longy. He also attended the Aspen Music School for more instruction from Czajkowski. Career Scheffer began a career as a film composer. Three film recording projects included working with the Seattle Symphony Orchestra, which whetted his appetite for conducting larger ensembles. His symphonic debut was in 1991 with the San Diego Orchestra. In 1992 he was assistant to Michael Tilson Thomas at both L'Orchestre National de France and the London Symphony Orchestra. He has returned to conduct the Seattle Symphony in concert, and has also led the Oregon Symphony, the Pro Arte Orchestra of London, the Minneapolis Chamber Orchestra, the Bohuslav Martinu Philharmonic Orchestra of the Czech Republic, and the Rutgers Summerfest Orchestra. He has continued his film scoring career, finding himself in demand for movies with a macabre element. These included work on Omen IV: The Awakening, Bloodhounds of Broadway, Darkman (a collaboration with Danny Elfman), In a Shallow Grave, Alien 3, Interview with the Vampire, Michael Collins, Sphere, Batman Forever, and Batman and Robin. In the classical sphere his Concerto for soprano saxophone and orchestra was premiered in Stockholm in November, 1996. He wrote two musicals, Ladies in Waiting and Going Hollywood, a ballet, a one-act opera called The Mistake, and an opera with a Gertrude Stein text, Blood on the Dining Room Floor. In 1995, Scheffer founded the EOS Orchestra, an innovative organization that gives series of concerts each year in New York, ordinarily on themes, and which specializes in new and neglected music, often with visual elements such as dance and projection added to the concert. In the summer of 1996, the Martha Graham Dance Company, booked for four sold-out appearances at the Edinburgh Festival in Scotland, lost the services of its regular conductor due to illness and called on Scheffer to take over the programs on one week's notice, a feat that earned him wide critical acclaim. He has been heard conducting EOS Orchestra on NPR's Performance Today, and recorded with them a PBS program on Aaron Copland for broadcast in November, 2000. In 1999, Sheffer conducted EOS in the music at the presentation ceremony held at the White House for the presentation of the National Medal of Arts and Humanities. External links *Jonathan Sheffer at IMDB *Jonathan Sheffer at Discogs Category:Jonathan Sheffer Category:Living people Category:American conductors (music) Category:American male arrangers Category:American male composers Category:Male film score composers Category:21st-century American composers Category:20th-century American composers Category:21st-century American conductors (music) Category:20th-century American conductors (music) Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Harvard University alumni Category:People from New York City Category:Danny Elfman Category:Steve Bartek Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Elliot Goldenthal Category:Kenneth Burgomaster Category:Shirley Walker Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:John Van Tongeren Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Stewart Copeland Category:Michael McCuistion Category:Lolita Ritmanis Category:Thomas Newman Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Jacob Shea Category:Howard Ashman Category:Alan Menken Category:David Zippel Category:Harold Faltermeyer Category:Michael Kosarin Category:Steven Scott Smalley Category:Eric Clapton Category:Matthew Margeson Category:Blake Neely Category:Fiachra Trench Category:Marvin Hamlisch Category:Gavin Greenaway Category:Howard Shore Category:J. Peter Robinson Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Basil Poledouris Category:Zoë Poledouris Category:Christopher Young Category:Graeme Revell Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:David Foster Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:Michael Tavera Category:Stephen Hilton Category:Edward Shearmur Category:Thomas J. Bergersen Category:James Newton Howard Category:Dave Metzger Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Kristopher Carter Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Johnny Marr Category:Mike Einziger Category:Nathan Whitehead Category:Germaine Franco Category:Michael Giacchino Category:Kevin Kliesch Category:Andrew Kawczynski Category:Steve Mazzaro